<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love stalker by plenitude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510118">love stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude'>plenitude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, idk about this tbh, maybe???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>byungchan merasa dia udah digendam sama orang yang menyempilkan surat cinta ke spasi sempit di bawah pintu apartemennya selama sebulan. mungkin aja sebenarnya dia lagi diteror dan suatu hari nanti apartemennya bakal dirampok? atau dia bakal diculik dan organ-organ tubuhnya diambil terus dijual ke black market?</p><p>tapi pas dia cerita sama hanse dan subin, temen-temennya itu malah ketawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the my first time writing with this pairing so i am REALLY SORRY in advance if the dynamics between them is kinda off... :( but i hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>byungchan nggak pernah mengira kalau hidupnya bakal jadi kayak plot ftv.</p><p>atau novel remaja yang dulu teman-teman perempuannya ributkan pas smp dan sma. atau film romansa picisan yang semakin byungchan bertumbuh, makin bikin byungchan bingung apa faedah filmnya kecuali bikin cringe dan pingin nampol pemerannya di layar bioskop sana, nggak peduli kalau beberapa tahun sebelumnya kalau dia lihat film itu, dia bakal mencatat kiat-kiat apa yang digunakan tokohnya untuk menggaet cintanya. atau…<em> ya itulah</em>, ngerti, kan. dia kira dia bakal jadi kayak anak kuliahan pada umumnya yang bakal berkutat di empat okasi: kuliah, rapat organisasi, nongkrong bareng teman-teman, sama mendem di kosan entah buat hibernasi atau ngerjain tugas kuliah yang nggak ada habis-habisnya. seenggaknya, itulah yang dia lakukan sekiranya satu setengah tahun terakhir.</p><p>satu setengah terakhir sebelum dia pindah ke apartemen karena (aduh, byungchan sebel lagi kalau nginget ini) kost yang ditempatinya dari zaman masih maba itu tau-tau digerebek polisi karena ada penghuninya yang make narkoba (sebelum ada yang tanya: <em> nggak</em>, byungchan nggak kenal deket sama orangnya. dia kakak tingkat di fakultas lain dan orangnya selalu menyendiri di kamar setiap pulang kuliah, dan byungchan nggak punya perkiraan seliar <em> itu</em>. dia cuma ngira si kakak tingkat pemakai itu <em> hikikomori </em> doang. taunya….).</p><p>kamar yang digerebek cuma beda dua pintu dari kamarnya sendiri, tapi yang jelas, kejadian itu membuat mamanya panik sampai memindahkan byungchan ke apartemen karena, quote unquote, <em> tidak mau anaknya terjerumus hal-hal nggak baik </em> walaupun si <em> biang </em>nya sudah diringkus ke kantor polisi. byungchan jujur nggak ngerti apakah tinggal di apartemen bikin dia terbebas dari hal-hal buruk seperti narkoba atau tidak (mengingat tidak adanya pihak kayak ibu dan bapak kos bikin byungchan lebih bebas keluar malam atau menginapkan teman), tapi byungchan sebagai anak jelas cuma bisa diam dan menurut ketika ibunya secara histeris memindahkannya ke salah satu unit di gedung apartemen dekat kampus.</p><p>kesannya jadi kayak protes, ya. padahal byungchan senang-senang saja kalau dia dipindahkan ke apartemen, mengingat fasilitasnya jadi jauh lebih oke. apartemennya punya fasilitas kolam renang dan gym sederhana buat para penghuninya, dan ada slot parkir mobil yang bisa dia jadikan lahan usaha buat disewakan ke teman-temannya yang nggak kebagian slot parkir sendiri lantaran menyewa satu unit berdua dengan teman yang lain. toh, byungchan nggak bawa mobil sendiri atau berniat dikirimkan mobil pula. apartemennya juga punya supermarket kecil dan beberapa restoran sederhana dengan tarif mahasiswa di lantai dasar, membuat byungchan lebih <em> makmur </em> dibanding saat tinggal di kostan karena dia tidak lagi punya alasan tempat makan yang terlalu jauh.</p><p>semua akan jadi sempurna kalau saja dengan pindah ke apartemen, hidupnya nggak berubah jadi protagonis di ftv yang ditayangkan setiap siang saat weekend, yang plotnya lebih garing daripada kacang-kacang kemasan yang dijual di supermarket. dan kalau anak-anak smp dan sma akan mengatakan <em> ceritanya lucu banget</em>, bagi byungchan, mendingan dia pindah ke antartika dan jadi teman-teman penguin di sana aja walaupun dia harus terpapar resiko mati kedinginan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>kalau dispesifikkan, sebenarnya, semua nggak bermula sejak dia pindah, sih. tapi bermula sejak dua hari setelah dia benar-benar selesai memindahkan barang-barang dan menata apartemennya dengan bantuan estetik mama (soalnya, jujur, kalau nggak ada beliau, apartemen ini bakal lebih cocok untuk disebut gudang).</p><p>tapi, tepatnya setelah hari itu, byungchan selalu mendapatkan surat tiap pagi. lebih tepatnya lagi, <em> selalu </em> ada surat yang datang <em> disempilkan </em> dari sela pintu apartemennya setiap pagi. awalnya byungchan cuma ketawa—soalnya, <em> satu</em>, siapa sih yang ngirimin surat dengan cara disempilkan di bawah pintu kayak gini? dan <em> dua</em>, siapa yang tidak senang dikirimi surat dengan kata-kata memuja? bagi byungchan si scorpio yang senang diagung-agungkan, surat-surat yang tidak pernah absen untuk diberikan setiap hari itu selalu membuat egonya naik sekian derajat, dan rasanya menyenangkan. siapa, sih, yang tidak suka dikagumi? <em> bukan byungchan</em>.</p><p>apalagi, kalau—<em>ahem</em>—kau merasa masa sekolah bukan masa yang tepat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang karena nggak ada yang cukup keren di matamu dan bertekad kalau masa kuliah adalah masa yang tepat untuk mulai berpetualang mencari cinta. yang, err… belum sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh byungchan karena terlanjur tenggelam oleh rutinitas perkuliahan yang membuat kepalanya seringkali ingin meledak karena tugas dan ujian yang diberikan oleh dosennya yang sepertinya nggak begitu ngerti kalau namanya anak muda, rasanya ingin menikmati waktu yang dia punya dengan bersenang-senang.</p><p>tapi kembali lagi ke topik. surat-surat itu sesungguhnya nggak begitu menjadi masalah, kalau <em> satu</em>, surat-surat itu meninggalkan jejak untuk ditelusuri siapa sumbernya, dan <em> dua</em>, tidak berlangsung <em> setiap hari </em> selama sebulan. juga <em> tiga</em>, dan yang paling penting, kalau isinya nggak downgrade dari quotes-quotes cinta yang walaupun pasaran tapi nggak pernah gagal untuk menarik hati seseorang (<em>yang nggak pernah pacaran</em>, kalau kata hanse), menjadi quotes-quotes cinta yang kayaknya dipetik dari lagu-lagu picisan yang cringey dan menimbulkan respon emoji muntah kalau dikirimkan via chat.</p><p>rasanya kayak turun tahta dari diberi puisi lang leav ke penggalan lagu dangdut.</p><p>dan hal ini, <em> mari diulang untuk dramatisasi</em>, berlangsung selama <em> sebulan</em>, dan membuat byungchan lama-lama jadi merasa terganggu juga. byungchan mungkin nggak akan mempermasalahkan jika hanya seminggu, namun bayangan bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal mampir setiap hari ke depan pintu apartemennya selama sebulan belakangan untuk memasukkan surat ke sela-sela pintu apartemennya membuat dirinya bergidik sendiri. tidurnya lama-lama jadi tidak tenang memikirkan hal-hal buruk: bagaimana kalau orang itu ternyata orang jahat yang mau membunuhnya? bagaimana kalau orang tidak dikenal itu berusaha untuk merampok apartemennya—haruskah dia berkata pada mama untuk mengambil kembali seluruh perabotan yang berharga untuk dipulangkan ke rumah?</p><p>hal ini diperparah dengan byungchan yang sama sekali nggak bisa memetakan perkiraan waktu akan kedatangan si anonim, karena entah bagaimana, byungchan selalu tertidur sebelum surat itu datang—bahkan ketika dia berusaha untuk menunggu datangnya surat itu di depan pintu.</p><p>pikiran byungchan pun berevolusi menjadi semakin buruk: <em> kayaknya dia digendam tiap malam. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>saat byungchan mengatakan hal ini pada subin dan hanse, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. <em> dasar sahabat tak ada guna. </em></p><p>“lo nggak jelas,” ujar subin setelah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu berhasil mengendalikan tawa. tidak dipedulikannya byungchan yang masih mendelik dengan galak. “gendam emang masih ada, tapi di lingkungan kampus gini, emangnya ada, ya, yang bisa gendam?”</p><p>“siapa tau aja!” seru byungchan, masih tidak terima setelah ditertawakan. “kalau gue aja bisa satu kosan sama pemakai narkoba, kayaknya apa aja mungkin.”</p><p>hanse cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. setengah tidak habis pikir dan setengah merasa omongan byungchan ada benarnya, karena jujur saja—kosan byungchan yang dulu terhitung kosan yang harga sewanya cukup mahal walaupun fasilitasnya juga mengikuti harganya. jelas bukan jenis kosan yang akan orang-orang biasa pikirkan kalau ditanya tentang ‘kosan tempat tinggal pemakai narkoba’. bahkan, kosan tersebut memiliki rating yang lumayan tinggi di mamikos sebelum kejadian penggerebekan itu terjadi. “lo kayaknya pemikat bahaya, deh. hati-hati aja, lah, byungchan. pasang cctv.”</p><p>byungchan menatap hanse malas. “apartemen gue kan udah ada cctvnya.”</p><p>“terus kalau udah ada cctvnya kenapa lo gak minta rekamannya aja!”</p><p>“gue udah coba,” aku byungchan, wajahnya lesu. “gue diketawain doang sama petugasnya. padahal kan gue terganggu!”</p><p>mendengar jawaban byungchan, hanse jadi ikut menghela napas. sesungguhnya sudah cukup banyak ide yang dikeluarkan oleh subin dan hanse, juga yang dilakukan oleh byungchan, tapi semua tak pernah sedikitpun menggapai hasil. mulai dari begadang menunggu surat hingga lapor security. bahkan, ada sebuah kejadian di mana justru mereka yang dimarahi karena tidak percaya kalau tidak ada orang selain penghuni apartemen yang mampir di pagi atau malam hari. yang pada akhirnya membuat subin tidak lagi begitu tertarik untuk membantu byungchan karena sejak kejadian itu, setiap subin dan hanse main ke apartemen byungchan, mereka selalu dihadiahi lirikan mata sinis dari si security menyebalkan tersebut.</p><p>dasar stalker pengirim surat yang merepotkan.</p><p>“pindah aja, lah,” ujar subin kemudian. “bilang sama nyokap lo kalau apartemen lo gak nyaman. kosan gue kayaknya kemaren ada yang kosong.”</p><p>“nyokap gue keburu sewa buat dua tahun,” ujar byungchan. tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya, kentara frustasi karena merasa telah mencapai jalan buntu. “kalau gue sewain buat orang lain juga kasian. gimana kalau korbannya berubah jadi dia? gue nggak bisa tanggung jawab juga kalau orangnya diapa-apain sama si stalker surat itu.”</p><p>setelah itu hening. subin hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak punya saran yang lebih baik, dan byungchan hanya kembali mengacak-acak rambut. hanse sendiri seperti berpikir keras, tapi byungchan tidak yakin apakah ia dapat menelurkan suatu gagasan berarti, mengingat sesungguhnya sudah banyak sekali hal yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah stalker surat di apartemen byungchan. dan semua itu berakhir tanpa hasil, justru malah mengalami kemunduran.</p><p><em> kecuali…</em>.</p><p>“chan. pintu apartemen lo ada lubang intip kayak di hotel gitu, kan?”</p><p>kepala byungchan dan subin secara otomatis menoleh secara serentak kepada hanse. subin dengan ekspresi tertarik, dan byungchan dengan raut wajah penuh harap. “iya. kenapa?”</p><p>“lo pasang cctv dari dalam apartemen, coba, tapi ngarahnya ke luar via lubang intip itu.”</p><p><em> ide hanse sungguh konyol dan nggak jelas</em>, pikir subin dan byungchan di saat bersamaan walau sama-sama nggak dikemukakan. tapi byungchan pada dasarnya adalah young adult muda yang terlampau desperate atas permasalahannya, jadi dia meladeni juga. “gimana cara masangnya kalau di pintu?”</p><p>“gue nggak tahu juga,” aku hanse, yang membuat byungchan ingin menggaplok kepalanya kalau saja ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. “tapi coba pakein semacam bracket yang buat handphone itu ditempel di pintu? yang kayak tukang ojek online? terus lo pasang pas malem aja?”</p><p>tak ayal, byungchan terang tertarik. walaupun dia tahu bahwa ide hanse terhitung absurd di keadaan biasa dan dia akan mengata-ngatai ide tersebut kalau mereka ada di keadaan yang terhitung normal, tapi kembali lagi—ini bukan keadaan biasa dan byungchan desperate, tolong mengertilah—tapi ide tersebut, ditekankan, membuatnya <em> sangat tertarik</em>. permasalahannya cuma satu, bagaimana persisnya cara mewujudkannya? “tapi mahal gak sih? apalagi kalau custom gitu?”</p><p>“emang custom, ya? diakalin aja biar gak mahal-mahal amat—<em>lo jangan ngomong dulu</em>,” ucap hanse cepat-cepat kala ia melihat byungchan sudah siap dengan mulut terbuka, mau membantah apa yang telah ia kemukakan. “gue tau kalau dipikir gini emang ribet dan lo sama sekali gak suka ribet, tapi lo mau tau nggak siapa yang kirim? nggak kepikiran cara lain juga kan?”</p><p>yang mana sukses membuat byungchan terdiam seketika. <em> karena hanse benar</em>. byungchan sama sekali hilang akal untuk mengetahui sosok di balik surat-surat yang sampai di pintu kamarnya setiap hari tanpa mengenal kata libur, dan ia tidak punya opsi lain. roda-roda di kepalanya kini mulai berputar—kira-kira berapa uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk memasang sebuah kamera cctv? satu juta? dua juta? “ya udah, gue nabung dulu.”</p><p>hanse mengangguk. byungchan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan uang yang harus ia sisihkan untuk operasi mencari stalker berkedok surat tersebut. sementara subin?</p><p>yang termuda di lingkaran persahabatan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran sembari berpikir, <em> kenapa ya gue dikelilingi orang-orang aneh</em>?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>untungnya, byungchan nggak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. jelasnya, dia cuma butuh waktu <em> seminggu</em>.</p><p>byungchan bilang keberuntungan, tapi teman-temannya berkata lain. seenggaknya, subin bilang ini pemborosan—karena uang yang dipakai byungchan untuk menangkap si stalker (uang itu uang reimburse acara konsumsi himpunan bulan lalu yang sempat ditalangi byungchan, omong-omong—kalau kalian pikir byungchan seberuntung dapat sumbangan dana dari orang yang nggak dikenal yang salah kirim ke rekeningnya kayak seluruh impian mahasiswa di dunia, tentu saja salah. dia nggak pernah seberuntung itu) seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk hal lain yang katanya lebih bermanfaat. seperti beli beberapa buku cetak dari berbagai pustaka utama di salah satu mata kuliahnya, misalnya, alih-alih terus bergantung pada versi pdf rip-off z library dot org yang bikin matanya sakit saat belajar karena byungchan harus terus menatap layar selama berjam-jam. atau beli berbagai hal yang membuat kualitas hidup byungchan jadi lebih baik. atau, kalau mau dibandingkan dengan hal yang nggak begitu penting-penting amat tapi tetap penting untuk keberlangsungan hidup manusia, dipakai untuk beli makanan—seenggaknya lebih berguna daripada cctv yang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, nggak jelas juga mau diapakan lagi.</p><p><em> cctv ini juga meningkatkan kualitas hidup gue, tau! kalau nggak tahu siapa si stalker ini, hidup gue nggak akan tenang! </em> protes byungchan saat subin mengatakan hal itu. tepat di ruang tengah apartemennya, ketika hanse dan byungchan berusaha untuk merakit seluruh komponen standee supaya cctv itu bisa berfungsi sesuai keinginan mereka dan juga bisa dilepas kapan saja byungchan mau karena dia juga nggak seaneh itu untuk memasang cctv di tempat yang nggak biasa selama seharian. dan segera setelah byungchan berkata begitu, subin cuma diam sambil mengerucutkan bibir. <em> ngambek</em>.</p><p>tentu saja byungchan diamkan. nanti juga balik sendiri.</p><p>tapi, intinya, cctv itu sudah terpasang dengan rapi di tempat yang seharusnya. datanya dapat diakses via laptop byungchan kapan saja dia mau, terintegrasi dengan cloud pribadinya sendiri. malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan dia dapat mengetahui jawabannya besok pagi sebelum kelas pertama.</p><p>jadi, byungchan memutuskan untuk mandi dengan sabun kesukaannya yang hanya dia pakai jika sedang ingin bersantai, memakai masker yang dikirimkan mama untuk menjaga kulit, dan menyalakan scented candle kesukaannya.</p><p>semua, untuk tidur seperti bayi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>esoknya, hari byungchan berjalan seperti biasa.</p><p>oke, nggak sepenuhnya biasa, karena byungchan merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. dimulai dari waktu bangun tidur. dia bangun dengan hati senang. tepat waktu, nggak kepagian ataupun kesiangan untuk ke kampus, dan nggak buru-buru belajar sks karena bakal ada quiz ataupun buru-buru ngerjain tugas atau malah mencontek tugas kalkulus pada teman-temanya yang lebih pintar. dia juga terlalu senang hari ini untuk memedulikan surat dari si stalker pagi ini, keburu membuka pintu sambil bersiul-siul tanpa melirik ke lantai depan pintu apartemen. salah satu hasil ujiannya minggu lalu dibagikan dan dia dapat a. kuliahnya hari ini harusnya berakhir jam tiga sore, tapi mata kuliah tersebut dibatalkan hari ini karena sang dosen ada rapat dengan pihak rektorat, dan byungchan bisa pulang jam dua belas kalau dia mau.</p><p>tentu aja, seperti mahasiswa biasa, dia memilih untuk makan siang sambil nongkrong dulu dengan subin dan hanse. pilihan mereka jatuh di kedai ayam geprek dekat kampus yang menyediakan nasi dan sup unlimited—tempat makan siang langganan mereka karena obvious reasons. keadaannya juga terhitung sepi—sebuah ketumbenan karena tempat ini sering kali ramai—dan hal itu juga merupakan salah satu sumber kesenangan byungchan hari ini karena dia tidak suka tempat yang bising.</p><p>sayangnya, semua kesenangan dan keberuntungan itu akan menghilang—atau setidaknya terhenti sejak hanse berkata, “eh, gimana kabar stalker lo?”</p><p>“hah?” ujar byungchan, bingung. masalahnya, dia sedang menikmati makanannya dengan seluruh fokus yang dia punya, dan sesungguhnya, masalah stalker itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalanya selama seharian ini. “oh, itu. tadi malem cctvnya udah gue nyalain, sih. bisa gue cek nanti.”</p><p>“gue mau liat, dong,” yang ini subin yang berbicara sementara tangannya sibuk dengan mangkuk supnya sendiri—menyendoki makaroni-makaroninya yang sengaja dipilihi dari panci. “mau liat gue jenis penggemar rahasianya byungchan sekaligus sumber kerepotan kita kayak apa bentukannya.”</p><p>kaki byungchan menyenggol kaki subin di bawah meja, memperingatkan. “abis makan aja, nanti kita cek. gue bawa laptop kok.”</p><p>lagipula, si stalker juga sudah terekam di kamera, bukan? memangnya, ke mana data itu akan pergi? <em> mereka tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru untuk tahu</em>, setidaknya, itulah pikiran byungchan.</p><p>
  <em> yang tentu aja, bakal berubah sebentar lagi. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>dan ketika mereka melihat siapa wajah yang muncul di layar laptop byungchan, mereka hanya bisa terbengong-bengong keheranan—karena wajah tersebut bukan hanya wajah yang mereka bertiga kenali, tapi juga sama sekali tak pernah disangka-sangka.</p><p>mereka bertiga bertahan begitu saja, terdiam tanpa suara—hanse dan subin dengan raut wajah yang sepenuhnya heran dan byungchan yang sama sekali tidak terbaca. sampai subin yang akhirnya buka suara untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka bertiga. “itu bukannya si anak bem itu ya? kak—”</p><p>byungchan menutup laptopnya dengan tiba-tiba, menimbulkan suara bam yang membuat hanse berjengit. “nggak usah dibahas,” ujarnya, rahangnya jadi mengeras. byungchan memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk pulang tanpa berkata apapun selain “gue pulang dulu,” seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kedai.</p><p>subin dan hanse cuma bisa menatap byungchan pergi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>bohong kalau byungchan jadi nggak kalut. dia nggak bisa berhenti berjalan bahkan pas dia udah sampai apartemen, jadi yang dia lakukan cuma mondar-mandir mengelilingi unit apartemennya kayak cacing kepanasan. dari ruang tengah ke kamar ke kamar mandi ke kamar ke ruang tengah lagi, begitu terus sampai lama-lama dia pusing sendiri karena kebanyakan bolak-balik. baru setelah pandangannya agak bergoyang, dia duduk di sofa.</p><p>yang jujur aja, setengah jam pertama dilakukannya buat berpikir. apa yang mau byungchan lakukan ketika dia tahu <em> siapa </em> persisnya yang menghantui apartemennya tiap pagi. apa yang bakal dia lakukan ketika bertemu sama orangnya? haruskah dia diam aja, atau langsung mengkonfrontasi? apa yang bakal terjadi kalau dia melakukan salah satu dari keduanya?</p><p>tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, yang ada otaknya tambah lelah. jadi setelah setengah jam pertama itu, dia malah tertidur di sofa dengan kaki terlipat, berusaha menjejali panjang sofa yang nggak seberapa supaya seluruh panjang kakinya bisa muat di sana. tidur berjam-jam sampai ketika dia membuka mata, jarum pendek di apartemennya sudah mengarah ke angka dua. langit di balik jendela apartemennya sendiri sudah gelap, membuat iluminasi cahaya lampu yang menerangi daerah sekitar kompleks apartemennya jadi terlihat seperti kerlap-kerlip bintang di tengah daratan. hal yang biasanya menghibur byungchan—yang sayangnya, dengan keadaan begini, mana bisa merasa terhibur. terlalu lama tidur (<em>hampir dua belas jam! </em>byungchan agak merasa aneh dengan hal ini tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau beberapa hari ini dia juga sering kurang tidur, jadi dia tidak merasa aneh lagi) juga membuat dirinya tidak lagi mengantuk.</p><p>dan dia sendiri sudah memutuskan apa yang dia lakukan terkait si stalker sebelum akhirnya tertidur, maka yang byungchan lakukan setelahnya adalah mengumpulkan seluruh surat yang si stalker itu kirimkan padanya—termasuk surat terbaru yang ternyata terinjak sepatunya sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya kala keluar dari apartemen—lalu menggeret kursi ke depan pintu apartemen dan duduk di sana.</p><p>yang tersisa kini hanyalah menunggu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>sesuai dengan apa yang byungchan ketahui dari data yang dia dapatkan di cctv, sekitar dua jam kemudian, ada surat yang disempilkan di bawah daun pintu apartemennya. <em> si stalker yang tak lagi misterius itu sudah datang. </em></p><p>byungchan menghitung sampai sepuluh, menunggu sosok tersebut sekiranya sudah berdiri setelah menyempilkan surat tersebut di pintu apartemennya. ia kemudian membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba sambil berseru ke arah lorong apartemen yang sepi, mengagetkan satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana: <em> si stalker misterius</em>. “<em>lo nggak puas ngejahilin gue, sekarang lo mau bunuh gue, ya, im sejun</em>!”</p><p>sosok stalker itu—im sejun—terlonjak dari langkahnya yang berusaha menjauhi unit apartemennya, untuk kemudian terantuk buntalan besar tas hitamnya dan terjerembab di lantai lorong apartemen dengan begitu komikal. setengah hati byungchan bersorak karena dia akhirnya berhasil mengagetkan sosok im sejun sebagai sebuah bentuk balas dendam pettynya, dan sisa hatinya menertawakan sosok <em> teman masa kecil sekaligus kakak tingkatnya di bem </em> itu yang mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena beradu dengan lantai gedung apartemen. <em> rasakan itu, wahai stalker</em>!</p><p>misi satu berhasil: <em> berusaha mengagetkan im sejun</em>. yang harus dilakukannya kemudian adalah misi kedua, mengorek keterangan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak diduganya untuk mengirim surat cinta setiap hari. “jawab!”</p><p>“k—kok, lo udah bangun, sih?” tanya sejun, cukup terbata-bata sementara tangannya masih mengusapi bokong. membuat byungchan, yang sedari tadi sudah memasang wajah galak, ingin kembali menyemprot sosok di depannya ini.</p><p>“kalau lo gak jawab-jawab, gue panggil polisi nih! gue bilang lo mau nyulik gue!”</p><p>“j—jangan, dong, ganteng,” ujar sejun dengan senyum menyebalkannya sembari melonjak berdiri. “tenang dulu dong, abang bisa jelasin.”</p><p>“abang, abang, seenak lo aja manggil abang! lo pikir abang nasi goreng!” sembur byungchan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintunya sendiri. tangannya yang memegang sekumpulan surat dari sejun itu kini menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sejun yang ingin sekali dia robek mulutnya sekuat tenaga saking kesalnya. “jawab pertanyaan gue! lo mau ngerampok gue atau jual organ gue ke black market, ya!”</p><p>“eits, kagak gitu, cakep,” ujar sejun yang sepertinya sama sekali nggak terpengaruh dengan seluruh tuduhan ataupun perlakuan byungchan. “gue gak kejam, ya. surat-surat itu emang bener, kok. gue emang beneran suka sama lo.”</p><p>dan kalau tadi sejun yang terkejut sampai jatuh, kini justru byungchan yang merosot ke lantai apartemen saking shocknya atas jawaban sejun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“jelasin.”</p><p>“mau dijelasin apa lagi? kan gue udah bilang kalau gue suka sama lo?”</p><p>mereka sekarang ada di ruang tengah apartemen byungchan. setelah kejadian byungchan yang <em> merosot </em> secara tiba-tiba (byungchan ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri karena itu memalukan, sumpah), sejun bertingkah seperti pahlawan kesiangan dengan berusaha menopang tubuh byungchan. hal itu membuat daun pintu yang setengah menopang tubuh byungchan terbuka lebih lebar dan membuat mereka berdua nyaris tersungkur di lantai kalau saja sejun tidak menahan berat tubuh mereka.</p><p>(sejun sempat bergumam senang, <em> untung gue rajin ngegym tiap hari</em>, yang membuat byungchan tidak tahan untuk menggeplak kepalanya.)</p><p>singkatnya, byungchan akhirnya dibawa sejun ke dalam, dan si teman masa kecil sekaligus kakak tingkat sekaligus stalker itu turut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah byungchan dengan seenaknya. tas besarnya ditaruh di kaki sofa. sementara surat-surat dari sejun (<em>blergh</em>) terletak di meja kopi di antara mereka, berserakan, dengan (byungchan baru sadar hal ini) warna kertas yang berbeda-beda. kuning, pink, biru muda, merah hati….</p><p>melihatnya membuat byungchan pusing. melihat sejun di depannya, tersenyum seperti tidak ada dosa, membuatnya lebih pusing lagi.</p><p>“orang macam apa yang nyalah-nyalahin kerjaan orang yang dia suka, sejun?” ujar byungchan emosi—mengingat bagaimana tabiat sejun setiap dia harus berurusan dengan pihak bem membuatnya sebal karena pemuda itu selalu saja berkutat antara dua: mencari-cari masalah dari pekerjaannya, atau mencari-cari kerjaan yang seharusnya bisa saja dilakukan orang lain untuk dikerjakan oleh byungchan. “orang macam apa yang kerjaannya selalu ngajak ribut kalau ketemu sama orang yang dia suka?”</p><p>yang ditanya malah ketawa. “lo lucu kalau marah-marah, chan. gue suka liatnya.”</p><p>jawaban sejun, jelas memantik emosi byungchan lebih dari sebelumnya—sumpah, dia kira dia nggak bisa lebih marah daripada ini. “lo sinting!”</p><p>“sinting gara-gara lo.”</p><p>“<em>sejun.</em>”</p><p>“oke, oke,” sejun, masih dengan senyum cengengesannya, menaikkan kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. “gue jelasin. sebenernya itu gara-gara gue nggak tahu lagi harus apa biar lo bisa lama-lama sama gue.”</p><p>byungchan, jelas mendecih tidak percaya. soalnya, seorang sejun? <em> bilang begini</em>? “lo pasti bercanda.”</p><p>“serius! lo nggak mau deket-deket gue soalnya. nggak mungkin kan, kalau lo gue ajak jalan? yang ada—<em>tuh kan, lo mukul gue</em>!” seru sejun nggak terima karena byungchan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah lemparan bantal.</p><p>“ya lo ngeselin! ngapain gue deket-deket sama lo kalau kerjaannya lo ngusilin mulu? nggak cuma dari bem, sejun! dari kita kecil juga lo udah ngeselin!”</p><p>sejun ketawa. byungchan rasanya ingin mengacak-acak muka sejun sampai nggak berbentuk saja kalau dia nggak bakal dilaporkan dengan dakwaan kekerasan. “sejujurnya… gue kayak gitu biar lo inget sama gue. lo sadar nggak sih, lo tuh jarang inget sama orang, dulu?”</p><p>tentu saja byungchan ingat. dulu, saat byungchan masih sekitar sd hingga smp—usia di mana dia diperkenalkan oleh sejun dari mamanya—dia selalu kesulitan mengingat orang. tidak hanya nama seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, tapi byungchan sungguhan <em> lupa </em> kalau orang tersebut tidak sepenuhnya berkesan. mulai dari wajah hingga nama hingga apa yang sebelumnya orang-orang itu lakukan padanya. dia bahkan sering melupakan tukang ojek yang biasa mengantarnya ke rumah setiap hari.</p><p>untungnya sekarang daya ingatnya sudah lebih baik. tapi kata-kata sejun ada benarnya. di balik seluruh sifat pelupanya dulu, dia mengingat sejun dengan baik.</p><p>tapi tentu saja, byungchan mana mau mengakuinya! “menurut gue alasan lo nggak valid.”</p><p>“ya, terserah lo mau percaya atau nggak,” ujar sejun sembari mengangkat bahu. “yang jelas gue udah jawab pertanyaan lo apa adanya.”</p><p>“terus,” ujar byungchan, tidak ingin berlama-lama di topik ini. jadi dia beralih ke pertanyaan lainnya. “sejak kapan?”</p><p>“sejak kapan apaan?”</p><p>“suka sama gue.”</p><p>sejun terlihat berpikir keras. byungchan, bitter dan merasa tercurangi, tentu saja merasa itu cuma akal-akalan yang lebih tua untuk melancarkan agenda <em> sejun-suka-sama-byungchan</em>-nya. pasti cuma sekedar akal bulus! tidak mungkin!</p><p>“kayaknya pas liat lo lagi di kampus, pas jadi maba, deh.”</p><p>jawaban sejun, jelas, membuat byungchan tertegun. atau mungkin yang lebih jelasnya, bagaimana sejun menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu itu. lelaki im itu tidak mengatakannya dengan senyum menyebalkannya seperti bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan byungchan sebelumnya, tapi dengan pandangan yang hangat seakan sedang mengenang masa-masa pertama sejun menyadari kalau lelaki itu benar-benar suka kepadanya. pandangan sejun bahkan mengarah ke pintu kamar mandi alih-alih wajah byungchan, tetapi di bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil yang terlihat tulus. seakan memori yang sedang terputar di kepalanya adalah sebuah memori yang begitu berharga.</p><p>“gue inget banget, dulu rambut lo dicukur pendek, pake setelan putih-item pelatihan, di leher lo ada nametag ospek kampus. muka lo juga kusam gara-gara acara seharian. tapi waktu itu lo diajak ngobrol sama temen lo pas lagi jalan bareng ke fakultas, terus lo ketawa. kayak bahagia banget padahal menurut gue lo lagi menjejakkan kaki di simulasi neraka.</p><p>“abis itu gue ketemu lo pas kampus expo. ternyata lo beneran byungchan anaknya temen mami. yang dulu suka banget makan donat cokelat. orang yang dulu selalu jadi bahan pesen mami buat memerlakukan lo dengan baik. tapi kalau gue baik sama lo, lo nggak akan inget gue. gue kira gue nggak akan ketemu lagi sama lo berhubung kita nggak satu jurusan, tapi ternyata lo masuk hima bagian kastrat dan berurusan sama gue.”</p><p>rasanya seperti sekian milenia sudah berlalu (lebay, byungchan tahu, tapi asli, rasanya lama banget karena seluruh kata-kata yang terlontar di antara mereka berdua), sejun pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus-lurus pada byungchan. masih dengan pandangan hangat yang sama. “terus, pas lo pindah ke sini, gue nggak sengaja ketemu sama nyokap lo. selebihnya lo tahu sendiri.”</p><p>byungchan terdiam. sejun juga. mereka terjebak dalam keheningan empat pagi di tengah apartemen byungchan, ditemani oleh bunyi tik-tik-tik dari jam dinding di atas televisi, sampai akhirnya byungchan bertanya dengan susah payah. “jadi lo suka sama gue?”</p><p>“iya.”</p><p>“yakin?”</p><p>“yakin, byungchan.” sejun tertawa. berani-beraninya dia tertawa! “kalau nggak, gue nggak bakal nulisin surat buat lo tiap hari.”</p><p>byungchan menarik napas dalam. tarik, satu, dua, buang. diulangi lagi sampai tiga kali. sejun di depannya menatapnya seakan dia adalah makhluk paling menyenangkan untuk dilihat baik dalam bentuk estetis maupun hiburan, membuat byungchan jadi kesal lagi. “lo liat pintu kamar mandi lagi gih!”</p><p>“lah?”</p><p>“nurut aja!”</p><p>byungchan tidak mengira, tapi sejun beneran menurut. dalam hati, byungchan lega juga. tatapan sejun membuatnya <em> keki</em>. setelah beberapa lama ia berusaha menenangkan diri, akhirnya dia berkata lagi. “<em>oke</em>.”</p><p>“oke gimana? gue boleh nih jadi pacar lo?” tanya sejun penuh harap, dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi.</p><p>“kagak!” astaga, ada di dekat sejun membuatnya darah tinggi. “gue cuma bilang oke atas pernyataan lo suka sama gue. tapi bukan berarti gue nerima lo atau apapun itu.”</p><p>“lah, kok?”</p><p>“lo tuh, nggak pernah pacaran apa gimana, sih!” seru byungchan, kembali muntab. “setelah semua yang lo lakuin ke gue, lo masih bisa ngomong kayak gitu? lo bahkan nggak nembak gue!”</p><p>“gue ngirimin lo surat tiap hari! dan ini kan gue nanya!”</p><p>“that’s it. sekarang waktunya lo keluar dari sini,” ujar byungchan seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyeret sejun keluar dari apartemennya. yang diseret meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, tapi byungchan bukan byungchan namanya kalau tidak bersikeras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. dia benar-benar menyeret sejun hingga depan pintu walaupun dia harus berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan karenanya. “cara pedekate lo jelek!”</p><p>dengan itu, byungchan membuka pintu dan menendang sejun keluar dari apartemennya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>JANGAN DIBALES KALAU NGGAK PENTING</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> byungchan… tas gym gue masih di lo… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gue ambil ya… boleh gak... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>byungchan</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> gue sita. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>JANGAN DIBALES KALAU NGGAK PENTING</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ???? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>byungchan</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> pedekate dulu yang bener </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kalau pedekate lo udah bagus </em>
</p><p>
  <em> baru gue balikin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>JANGAN DIBALES KALAU NGGAK PENTING</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> maksudnya??? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>esok harinya, tepat jam enam pagi, ada ketukan di pintu unit apartemen byungchan. ketika byungchan membuka pintu, sejun menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan satu tumpuk donat cokelat.</p><p>byungchan menutup pintu tepat di muka sejun, sebelum menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>byungchan</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> masih jelek. coba lagi besok </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>JANGAN DIBALES KALAU NGGAK PENTING</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> lo tau kan byungchan? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kalau gue nggak mudah menyerah? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>byungchan</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> try me, then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> lo tau juga kan, kalau gue nggak mudah luluh? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>senyum byungchan terkembang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as all authors would say, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>